He's Nobody important just my twin bother
by Jediempress
Summary: AU. [Roxas can't be alive. He and Sora can't coexist.] This is an idea I have for a way for Roxas to return. RoxasAxel, minor RikuSora. Minor guest apperance. Feedback on the concept itself greatly appreciated.


This is likely to be a bit confusing. It's an idea I have for a larger story I've been writing but I wanted to get the idea out there so here it is. The premise is there are infinite realities and one has crossed with another. The important part is Roxas. Please let me know what you think of the idea itself. That's to whole reason I'm posting this.

Yes there's yaoi, so shoot me. I like these couples.

Dante is from Devil May Cry and Adam is from… well another series which if I told I KNOW I'd be laughed at for.

Don't own any of 'em.

He's Nobody important; just my twin brother

"Guess who they're sending to get us?"

Dante raised a white eyebrow.

"Roxas."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked stunned. Sora sputtered at the name while Kairi and Riku both gave him concerned looks. Riku quickly got himself together, giving the other two a quick reassurance. "Who knows how many other people have that name?"

Dante laughed. He folded his arms and shook his head. "Didn't we just finish explaining to you that you'd somehow gotten yourselves stuck in an alternate reality? You had no trouble with the idea that there's two of each of you here but Roxas being alive and well isn't possible."

"It isn't." Riku replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "There's no way Roxas and Sora can co-exist."

"Well that's what everyone thought." Dante agreed. "However Sora figured out a way. He has access to a whole lot more here than you guys did back in your reality. I told you, things are different here. You'll piece together just how much as you start meeting everyone."

Adam was watching the street outside. He didn't seem to be listening to the conversation behind him at all. He wasn't sure how he always ended up paired with the half-demon but he had to admit it was never a dull moment with him. Behind dark sunglasses, brown eyes caught sight of a black SUV. "He's here."

The large truck turned into the lot, circling so that the open driver's side window was presented to the group. A head of spiky blonde hair moved forward, casually resting an arm on the doorframe. Intense blue eyes, grinned from low sitting violet sunglasses.

"Hey, guys."

Roxas only laughed loudly at the three identical stares of disbelief he was getting. He took a look at Adam, who was shaking his head silently and Dante who was rolling his eyes and chuckling. "You told them it was me who was coming, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but they really didn't believe me." Dante moved to open the back car door. "Alright you three, quit staring and get in."

Still slightly dazed the trio did as told and climbed into the backseat. Roxas watched them in the rearview mirror and Dante walked around the truck to get in the passenger side, Adam following. The three teens couldn't stop staring at him.

"Maybe if you blink, I'll disappear." He said snidely.

"Huh?" Sora did blink at the statement. Kairi also seemed to snap out of it as she shyly glanced away. Riku's face was neutral but he was no longer in shock. If anything, he was thinking over to himself how Roxas could be there and why.

Not that Roxas cared what either Riku thought. He still hadn't entirely let go of this Riku's initial reaction to his return. Of course at the same time, he couldn't really be angry about it either. If he'd been in that position-

"All right, let's get out of here." Dante lightly smacked the dash board.

Roxas put the truck in gear and hit the road. "We're going to the house, right?"

"Yes." Adam answered. "We'll deal with the processing from there."

The drive was silent for a while. Dante decided he'd had enough of it and decided to make conversation. "So who taught you to drive, Rox?"

"Riku." He gave the half-demon a mild glare. "And don't call me Rox."

Dante ignored it. "Really? I thought he didn't like you."

Roxas sighed. "Why does everyone think that? Riku and I get along fine. It was just that initial period when we didn't know exactly how this was going to work that there were problems and those weren't with me personally."

Adam leaned forward to look over. "So why did he teach you to drive?"

"I asked. Got tired of asking for rides and I like being independent." Roxas glanced out the side to change lanes. "He was surprised I picked it up as fast as I did. I guess Sora's been trying to learn for almost a year now."

Dante chuckled. "Sound's like Sora. He's lousy with anything mechanical."

"How are you here?" A voice suddenly called from the back.

Looking in the mirror, Roxas saw Sora's intent expression. Giving a slight grin, he answered softly. "Because you brought me."

"Huh?" The brunette's eyes widened. Beside him, Kairi looked intrigued and though Roxas couldn't really see him, he was sure Riku was giving him an angry frown. Riku was Riku no matter the reality he came from and anything involving Sora in what he perceived as a negative way set him off. Roxas knew he was a major one of those.

"You found a way to bring me back for Axel."

"Wait. _Axel's_ alive too!?"

Roxas risked a quick turn of head. "Forgot to tell them that little detail, did you?"

"Didn't think it was important." Dante shrugged, still relaxed as if he was napping. "They'd find out soon enough."

_Great._ "Yes, Axel's here. He came back first."

"You ever gonna tell us how?" Riku's tight voice asked.

"Axel came back naturally and like I said Sora bought me back."

"How?" Kairi finally spoke in her soft tone.

Roxas sighed again. He really hated being in this position. Usually he was the quiet observer, the thinker, letting Axel do all the rambling. Well, it wasn't like anyone else here could explain this.

"This is what I know. Axel was returned because his last act was a selfless act. He died saving Sora. I guess the motivation didn't really matter. As a reward, Axel was given a complete life."

"He has a heart now? I'm glad." Sora smiled before giving Roxas a curious frown. "What do you mean motivation?"

"Axel wasn't saving _you_." Riku surmised. "He did it because of Roxas."

"Oh." Sora breathed. Suddenly he brightened. "But that doesn't really matter. He was still following his heart."

Roxas restrained himself from commenting. If Nobodies didn't have hearts, then that statement was completely false. Then again, that was the same argument he'd been having with himself almost since he'd been created. If he didn't have a heart, how did he feel? And he most certainly had felt.

Not that it mattered any more. He found himself lightly pressing a hand to his chest, reassured by the pulse he felt.

"So how did Sora return you?" Kairi asked, interest lighting her eyes. She had taken Sora's hand. Well, that was interesting…

"He gave up part of his heart."

"I what?"

Roxas couldn't help but smile a bit. "Shortly after Axel came, Sora noticed that despite his cheerful, cocky attitude there seemed to be a deep sadness to him. On a hunch, he started occasionally working my name into conversations. Axel's reactions told him exactly what he wanted to know."

"He was missing you." Kairi clarified for him. "The two of you were close."

"They were more than that." Riku interjected. Roxas heard the odd tone in his voice. Was that envy? Apparently, the three's relationship dynamics where different where they were from.

"Huh?" Sora was obviously confused.

"Sora, they're together." Kairi explained.

"Oh. Ohhh." Sora blushed. He took a quick glance at Riku before looking back at Roxas. "Uh, question. How can you be, well… when I'm…?"

"Well, if you must know," Roxas grinned evilly. "I'm not the only one in this car screwing his best friend."

Riku's head noticeably lifted at this little revelation. Dante snickered beside Roxas. Adam said nothing but the quiet man had a tiny grin. Sora looked something akin to a fish out of water. Kairi had an odd look but it wasn't bad.

"Moving on, Sora felt Axel's suffering so he set about coming up with a plan to give Axel what he wanted." Roxas kept his eyes on the road. "He went to several of others at the house and began researching ideas on how to bring me back without losing himself.

"Now, I have no idea how they set it up or even who all was involved but Sora came up with the idea to split his own heart, donating part of it to me. He told Kairi this idea first and she agreed to help. They set it up with some scientist friends of theirs to put Sora in stasis and he unlocked his heart. Once released, it was automatically drawn to Kairi and she held on to it until I was found."

Roxas shook his head. "It scared the hell out of Riku. Sora didn't tell him what he was doing because he knew Riku would never allow it. Riku thought Sora was simply going with Kairi and her boyfriend to visit friends. Two days later, Sora's presence just suddenly disappeared."

He swore he heard a choking sound from the back in the direction of Riku.

"That's when it was explained to him. Needless to say, he was more than unhappy. Sora was unconscious for three days and Riku was never gone from his side for more than five minutes." Realizing he'd gone off on a tangent, Roxas restarted. "The psychic part of Sora's group located me within a few hours. I was still confused when they came and I was knocked out immediately. As soon as I was secured in the lab, about a third of Sora's heart was split off and given to me."

"So," Sora began slowly, pressing a hand to his chest. "Part of my heart is gone?"

"Technically, yes." The blonde glanced at him. "But we've both adjusted for it."

"How?" Riku's voice was tight.

"That's why you where brought to us." He smirked. "By remaining in contact with Riku and to a lesser degree Kairi, Sora's heart was able to rebuild itself. After three days, he woke up. I, however, took much longer because I needed a lot more work."

"When did Axel find out?" Kairi inquired.

"After Sora woke up. He made everyone involved promise to wait until he could see Axel's reaction." Roxas laughed a little. "I really wish I could have seen that, too."

"He must have been so happy."

"According to all three of you, he cried. I can't even imagine Axel crying." Deciding he wanted to finish this story before they got home, Roxas turned to take the long way to the house. "Axel was brought to the lab, not having been told why. Sora met up with him and took him to me. I guess he just stared for a few minutes then just started bawling. He couldn't even talk for a while."

"That's so sweet." Kairi cooed.

Roxas grinned but it was soft. "I finally woke up about two weeks later. He was the first thing I saw and honestly I was so confused. It took me a moment to realize that the beating I heard was in my own chest and that I was real. When Axel touched my face, I knew he was too. It was totally surreal.

"Then Sora broke the moment by laughing nearly hysterically and congratulating himself for his brilliance. He didn't shut up until Riku whapped him on the back of the head."

"Sounds about right." Riku murmured. The silver haired teen glanced over as Sora pouted.

They were almost to the house now. "Once I passed the health inspection, we all left together and came here."

Dante spoke again. "That had to be one of the best introductions I've ever heard. Sora still has mad props for that one."

"What did he say?" Kairi was the only one not studying the large gate opening in response to the vehicle recognition sensor.

Roxas started the long stretch up the drive to the house. "We walked into the TV room as a group and he pulled ahead, sat himself down in front of the screen and casually said to every one present, 'Don't worry about him. He's nobody important; just my long lost twin brother.' "

"Nice play on the Nobody." Adam commented softly.

"Yeah. Who knew Sora was capable of whit." Dante turned in his seat to smirk at the Keyblade master.

"So that's the story." Roxas concluded. He parked the SUV in the circle drive and shut off the engine. "And now that we're here, I'll be leaving you to them. I'm sure I'll be seeing you three later."

Getting out of the car, Roxas didn't delay heading up the steps.

"Roxas."

He turned to see Sora grinning at him. It was almost shy but still more happy than anything. "I'm glad you're back."

Roxas paused for a moment before returning the expression. "I said you made a good Other."

Then he went into the house.


End file.
